


At The After Party

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Party, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: Request: Can you write a fic where Brian and reader meet at an after party and they hook up?
Relationships: Brian May/You, brian may/reader
Kudos: 7





	At The After Party

It was a good thing that you had a friend that knew where all the parties would be. Here you were in one of the bigger suites at the hotel holding a glass of champagne mingling with a few of the people here. The music is loud, the rooms were crowded with people and chatter and everyone was having a good time. Including your friend who was getting handsy with a guy in the corner. The sight only made you realize how you were ready for that kind of interaction but as of now, you haven’t found anyone that piqued your interest.

That is until your eyes caught sight of one man in particular. Tall, dark and handsome, his hair was definitely something you want to grab hold of. Making your way towards him, you couldn’t help but fix yourself up to look more presentable than you already are.

He was there in the corner himself interacting with the other guests with a bottle of beer in his hand. He didn’t seem to be wildly drunk himself so you hoped that something might come about from tonight. As you made your way over to him from behind, he began to finish up his chat with one of the guests. You didn’t realize this until he bumped into you, spilling some of your champagne on you. 

“I am so sorry. I did not see you there.”

“It’s alright, really.” You said as you try to wipe some of the champagne of your tight dress. You weren’t actually expecting an accident to be the main fuel to this fire you want started. He only stared at your body for a bit and then shook his head as if reprimanding himself for doing that. 

“Please, let me help.”

“Of course. If you could just help me to the bathroom…” He did as you asked, putting his drink down and holding onto your hand as he leads you through the crowded room into the bathroom. You couldn’t tell if he was oblivious to what you really had in mind and wanted to help or if he was going along with this as well but you pray that you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself in front of him as you try to attempt.

Once you two entered the bathroom, the man was quick to retrieve a towel from the rack and hand it to you. “I’m sorry again, I didn’t mean to bump into you like that. Careless of me, really.” You take the towel from his hand and just take a moment to look at him properly.

“It was only an accident. Nothing to get worked up about.” From there, you went ahead to wipe the stains from your dress making sure that when you did, it pulled your dress down a bit to expose your chest a little more than how much it already did. He couldn’t help but look at your cleavage as you did that, accentuating the fullness your breasts had. 

He snapped himself out of it, cleared his throat and raised his hand to you, “Um, I’m sorry, we weren’t even properly introduced. I’m Brian.” 

You smile at his nervousness. You can see his cheeks go pink for a bit as his eyes tried their best not to look at your chest again. “I’m Y/N.” You took his hand in yours and shook it gently, letting your fingers linger on his skin for a little bit. 

“I hope that champagne can dry off your dress quickly so you can go back to enjoy the party with your boyfriend…” He trailed off as you went back to the motion of wiping the towel against your dress in a much quicker pace causing your breasts to bounce a bit. 

You chuckled at his assumption although you knew that him saying that was him wanting something out of this just as you do. “Oh no. No boyfriend. Just me and a friend although she’s found herself someone else to chat up with.”

Brian perked up at that. “What a shame. She’s left you on your own, has she?”

“I don’t think of it that way. I’m talking to you right now, aren’t I?” You smirked as your eyes gave him a sultry stare. 

He smiled at that as he inched himself closer to you. “I suppose so, although if I’m to be quite honest, if your friend’s left you alone, don’t you think you should get back at her by having more fun than her. Show her that you can have some on your own?” 

You began to inch closer to Brian as well as you bit your bottom lip at his comment, intrigued as to where it’s going. “You think so? I’m at a party, I’m talking to you. What’s more fun than that?” You innocently asked playing coy with him. He liked wherever this was going a lot. He liked the innocent look on your face as he could see the devilish excitement underneath it. He could feel his lower half begin something that felt as if it needed his attention. 

You didn’t realize it but the both of were no longer away from each other. In fact, you two were inches away from your chests being pressed against each other and because of this, it made you realize how much more taller he is than you, how his cologne was a smell you want on your clothes, how his hair was in arms reach, how you could easily swipe the buttons on his chest off, how his neck was open for your lips to play on. 

Brian took a peek down as his fingers danced on the skin of your arm causing goosebumps to raise at the touch from your wrist to your shoulder to the strap of your dress as he left his fingers to stay to play with it. “Well we could definitely play a game of chess or scrabble unless you had another idea…”

Your fingers found the loops of his high waisted jeans as you gave him an answer. “I think I might have an idea or two.” You whispered into his ear and that’s when things came undone. You two were onto to each other in an instant. Lips rosy red and necks a deep purple. Both of your hands groped onto each other’s clothing in desperation.

Once the both of you needed a moment to recover, your eyes splayed onto each others body’s without trying to hide it this time. Brian’s hands were down on your thighs as he rode your dress up. You took the hint as to what he wanted and slipped the straps from your shoulders which in turn made Brian pull the dress down. You stepped over with your heels still on. 

You were next in undressing him as you popped open the button of his jeans and zipped him down. You couldn’t help but glide your hand across his crotch just to feel him curl up and lean his head back at the sensation. 

You were feeling needy and desperate as the heat between your legs convinced you that you wanted now instead of having so much foreplay involved. Besides, you were in the bathroom of a party, someone was bound to be knocking on the other side of that door. 

Your hand dived right into his underwear feeling for his cock. Once you grabbed ahold of it, it stiffened even more than before and you could hear Brian moan as your fingers rubbed the tip where precum was beginning to ooze out. You grabbed his hand and placed it on top of your breast to which he tweaked and pinched your nipples with hungry compliance. 

Once Brian gave you a good feel for what his hands can do, you decided to take his hands from your chest and move them to his side. Looking at you with discomfort and confusion, you went down on your knees to give him the hint that you weren’t done with him yet. 

His hands help him lean against the counter as he watched you pull his pants and underwear down and that’s when a sudden gasp escaped him once you grabbed his cock tightly and began gently tugging at it. Brian’s head leans backwards and then forwards with eyes shut until he was urged to see the action himself. 

It was an obvious mistake on his end as the view of you stroking it with the look in your eyes was good enough material to make him cum but when you suddenly went for it, your tongue licking the underside of his cock and then finally wrapping your lips around the tip, it was as if his soul left his body in that moment. He didn’t know what it was to make this session much more unimaginable than any other time he’s experienced this but he couldn’t help feel so intense and, if it wasn.t strange of him to think so, he’d want to see you again.

You, at the moment, were taking your friends advice when it comes to men you want to see again. Give them a taste and leave them wanting for more. That’s why you resisted the urge of actually going all the way with him with your back against the door and yelling and screaming out in pure pleasure. Enough to where it competes with the music that’s playing in the background. Just a little taste and he’ll be wrapped around your finger.

You grasped the base of his dick as you stroked him while your other hand held onto his hip for support. You looked up at him with lidded eyes to make sure that he was experiencing the best head of his life, toying with him as you only dabbled your tongue on his slit and teasingly licking around his red swollen head. He looked like a mess as moans kept seeping out of his open mouth, his chest heaving as it was beginning to be too much for him. His hair, oh how you wanted to pull at it but you knew that would be for another time. 

Soon enough, the sensation was overwhelming him and, in that instant, your lips were covered in his relief. Above you, his face was looking up at the ceiling, his chest glistening and heaving, knuckles white from gripping the counter with all his might. All Brian saw was stars blurring his vision. He was having an out of body experience and never in his life did he felt that way since his first time. It was astounding.

He looks down at you with flushed cheeks as he lets out a nervous chuckle which stops as he witnesses you lick yourself clean. You reach your arms up towards him as he takes them to help you stand. Your hands are now against his still recovering chest while you look at him with a smirk and expecting eyes. 

“Well, uh,” His eyes look back and forth to the walls behind you in a nervous tick before finally settling on you. “Would it be wrong of me to ask what you’re doing tomorrow night?”


End file.
